


Puzzle Pieces

by firelady101



Series: One shots for Jancy [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mike is a good brother, Nancy is sad about barb, Sadness, Sex, accidental smut, jonathan is the worlds best boyfriend, karen ships jonathan and nancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:19:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelady101/pseuds/firelady101
Summary: Nancy wakes up sad, missing her friends. She forgets that Jonathan can, and wants to help her with her emotions.





	Puzzle Pieces

* * *

Guilt.   
It has taken over her mind today. Today was bad, all she wanted to do was stay home and be in bed. Because all she could fucking think about since the second she woke up was Barb.   
Nancy has days like this sometimes, but they were hardly this bad. No, most days she could push her sadness aside. She would reflect on Barb when she thought of her, and think of all the amazing times she would have with her. Nancy loved Barb, loved all of those memories. But today was awful.   
Nancy had a migraine as well, so that was not helping her mood.

She looked at the clock next to her bed, 7:07. Great. Jonathan was going to be here in twenty-three minutes to pick Mike and her up for school. But she wasn’t going. Not today, her energy is drained.

How can she fight a literal monster, but not get this awful feeling out of her mind? She’s gone through some much, avenging her friend. Nancy did not let Barb die without justice.

She felt tears start to form in her eyes, and for once in a long time, she let them. She didn’t blink them away or convince herself to stop. She needed to feel this, she needed to work herself away from her pain.

Suddenly her door was slammed open, “Nancy, come on. Mom wants you downstairs for breakfast. And Jonath-” Her little brother stopped mid-sentence. “Oh no, do you need anything?”

She shook her head, no. She hated him seeing her like this, she should be strong for Mike. Show him that she was okay. “I’ll be down soon, I’m sorry for taking so long.”

Mike gave her a weak smile, “I’ll tell Mom you’re sick. Do you want me to send Jonathan up when he gets here with Will?”

“No, I don’t want you to be late to school on my account. Please don’t tell Jonathan you saw me crying. I can’t have him worried at school. Or skip it to come over. Please, Mike?” Nancy knew Jonathan. And her boyfriend would not be able to concentrate on school knowing she woke up crying.

“Uhh.. he’s probably going to know something is up when I tell him you don’t want to see him now. Does this have something to do with him?” Mike furrowed his brow, “Did he hurt your feelings? I don’t care if he’s my best friends brother. I’ll hurt him for you, Nancy.”

She shook her head, “no. Thank you for covering for me with mom. I love you, Mike.” She turned away from him now, listening as he quickly and quietly said, “love you.” And closed the door behind him.

All of the sudden she was overwhelmed with sadness, her tears falling down her cheeks. She just wanted to go to sleep again, she did not want to feel this right now. She wanted Barb, wished she paid more attention to her best friend that night. Her fucking head was wrapped around Steve.

No, she does not blame Steve, even though he thinks she does. It was not even that she blamed herself, she just wished she listens to Barb. She could have lost her virginity any other night.

Nancy turned to her side facing away from her door as she heard footsteps approach her door. Then there was a knock, “Nancy! Sweetie, Mike told me you were sick. Do you need anything?” Of course, it was just like her mother to not check on her. Did her mom even know half the things going on in her head?

“I’m okay Mom. Thank you.” Nancy croaked back. “I’ll just stay in my room. Maybe go watch tv later.”

“Okay…” Nancy heard her Mom sigh. “I’ll be home today. Just in case you need anything. Jonathan is here, can he for say hi?”

“No, tell him to come over after school.” Nancy sniffed, “I just need more sleep right now,” her tears coming faster, she tried to keep her voice steady.

“Okay Honey.”

Nancy took in a deep breath, why was it hurting so badly today? Luckily it was a Friday and she had the whole weekend to recover and reflect. By Monday she will be herself again.

 

* * *

__

Hours later Nancy was curled on the couch with a blanket still in her Pajamas. Her mom had gone to the store to pick up dinner, so she was home alone.

She normally wasn’t alone, either she was at school or somewhere with Jonathan. Steve too sometimes, he knew her. And he was her only other true friend beside Jonathan. He helped her a lot with Barb, and she knew he cared about her. He was a good boyfriend, he is a good friend too.

She rarely ever slept alone either, Jonathan usually sneaks into her room at night because it’s hard for him to be alone too. But, Thursday’s are tricky at night since Joyce works late. He did not want to leave Will alone in the house, so they never slept in the same bed Thursday night. Friday mornings are already rough for her since she had barely got any sleep the night before.

She always enjoyed the feeling of his warm chest on her back as he held her close in the mornings. Kissing her softly on the neck before sneaking out just before dusk. Only to come back 2 hours later, to get her and Mike for school. He was so dedicated to her, always there when she needed him.   
If they woke up early enough they would have sex, that always put them both in a good mood. Sometimes, when he came back to pick them up he’d come up to her room before she went downstairs, and they would have quick sex. Some days they would have sex twice in the same morning. They were animals, but their relationship was not just sex.   
They relied on each other, pushing and pulling at one another. Keeping each other balanced, and safe. She loved the space between his neck and shoulder, her chin would rest easily there. Like a puzzle; they fit well together.

Nancy did not even notice her mom come home, but she stood in front of her, her hands on her hips. “Nancy? How are you feeling sweetie?”

She looked up at her Mom, Holly was on her hip smiling down at Nancy. “I’m okay Mom. My head feels a little better, do you need help with groceries?”

“Oh, that would be lovely. But Jonathan already offered.” Karen Wheeler gave her daughter a smug smile, “He pulled up to the house when I got home. Said he was able to leave early. That boy loves you, you know.”

Nancy rolled her eyes, “I do know that. Mom, I can’t believe he skipped school. I’m fine.”

Karren shrugged, “well. I have to take Holly to the doctor. She has a little cough. Jonathan promised he’d take good care of you.” She turned to leave, “No funny business please.”

Nancy felt her face get hot with embarrassment. “Of course, Mom.”

Oh god. Her mom knew she had sex, Nancy opened up to her about going on the pill a few months back. It was an awkward conversation for both of them. But Nancy knew her mom was happy that she came to her with it, showing herself to be trustworthy.

Jonathan walked into the room a few moments later, his hair was messy, there were dark bags under his eyes. He looked worried, standing in front of her hands in his pockets. “hey, did I do something wrong? Were you okay last night? I know I had a rough time, but did I do something?” Oh, Jonathan — unknowingly blaming himself.

She started crying, catching him by surprise. Then he was next to her, pulling her close. “What is wrong Nance?” She leaned into his chest, crying loudly now. She was not a cute cryer, her tears were going to soak his sweater. He just held her tighter, moving her so she was on his lap and wrapped the blanket around them, tucking him close to him.

Crying was ugly, and annoying. Especially when reaching the point where you could not stop no matter how hard you tried. She couldn’t talk, not yet. He rubbed her back, whispering in her ear sweet things.

She calmed down, but it took her a while. She was now sniffling into his chest, he had his hands on the back of her neck, pulling her so she would look at him. “Nance, honestly what is wrong?”

She tried a few times to open her mouth, and just say the word, Barb. But every time she did she would choke on her words and cry again.

He was patient with her, watching her. Jonathan just wanted her to be happy, and this was not her happy. “B-b-bar”She was able to make out, just enough for him to understand.

“Barb? Nancy. Oh, Nancy.” He kissed her knuckles. She was happy he said Barb for her. Otherwise, they were going to be sitting here for hours. “You miss her today?”

She nodded, “yes. I’m sorry. You should have stayed at school. I’m sorry.”

“There is only a month left. And I think I’ll be okay.” He shrugged, “I was worried about you. Mike told me you were crying this morning.”

She laughed, for the first time today. “fuck him. He wasn’t supposed to.” She closed her eyes and leaned back, “I didn’t want you to worry about me today. I was okay, just resting. I needed today. I needed to remember her today, I just am sad Jonathan.”

He nodded, “yes. But I’m always here for you. You don’t have to hide any emotions from me. Don’t shut down.” He stroked her cheek with his thumb. “We’ve been through a lot together. Shared trauma, remember?”

Nancy wiped her dripping nose, and rubbed her eye, “how do you manage to always do that?”

“Do what?”

“Make me feel better. You can pull me out of the dark, Jonathan. You are the best. How do you do it?”

Jonathan looked at her, a small smile on his face. “I love you. You pull me out of the dark everyday Nance.”

“I just miss her. I woke up sad because I miss her, and once my head wrapped around that thought it would not go away. Jonathan, why can’t I let it go? It was over a year ago.”

He blinked at her, “let it go? Nancy. You can’t let something like that go. She as your friend. You don’t ever have to let her go. Barbra was a big part of your life. You need to see that, she will never leave you.” Jonathan brought his head up to rub his forehead, “Death is just weird and uncomfortable. It’s good you’re thinking of her, even if it is sad. Nancy, you fought so hard for her.”

He knew what to say, he always did. She should have just talked to him this morning. Instead, she let herself feel pain. “What would I do without you?” She sighed.

* * *

 

Jonathan stayed for dinner that night, trying to talk to Ted about politics. But just nodded his head and said, “yeah.” Nancy loved seeing him try though, her family liked him a lot. Especially Mike. He would bring up things that Will liked, and of course, Jonathan knew everything. Perks of having a little brother who’s best friends with your boyfriend's brother. It comes in handy a lot.

Her parents went to bed around nine, Nancy could hear her father complain to her mother about Jonathan staying while they were in bed. “Oh shut up, Ted. They are responsible.”

Her mother was all for Jonathan sometimes it was surprising. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that when she came home from taking Holly to the doctor Nancy had eaten something. Or that Nancy took a shower. Karen could see how well Jonathan treated her daughter, how much he loved her.

Now Jonathan and Nancy were cuddling close together on the couch in front of the tv. Mike and Will were downstairs with Lucas and Dustin. It was a normal day again, everything felt right. Everything was back in its place, and she felt better.

She turned to look at her boyfriend, kissing his cheek. “I have so much to be happy for. I’m sorry I got sad.”

“Everyone gets sad.” He patted her thigh.

“I had a breakdown breakdown.” She laughed at herself, “Jonathan. I am sorry. I hate when I get like that.”

“After what happened with Will, I had a breakdown every week. Try living with my mother. She was always on the brink of a mental breakdown after the first time will was in the upside down.” Jonathan smiled at her, “I love you. Don’t hide from me next time, please?”

“Of course.” She kissed him softly, “can we go to my room? I’m cold down here.”

He stood, stretching with a yawn. “Sure, the boys are all staying here tonight right?”

“It wouldn’t be Friday night if they weren’t.” She smiled, “is your mom Home? Is she expecting you?”

“No, she’s with Hopper again. I think this is an official date tonight.” Jonathan shrugged. “Do you want to go to my house, I have ice cream.”

“Let me just go talk to Mike.” Nancy Stood up, walking down to go speak to her brother. So he’d cover for her Incase their father woke up a mess, worried about her, worried she’d be runing herself with sex.

She was “ruined” long a go.

Mike hugged her before she left, happy to see her happier than this morning. “I’m glad you’re okay Nancy.”

“Thank you, I will see you tomorrow.” She turned to leave, hearing Dustin tease Mike and Will, “you’re guys siblings are going to go bump uglies.” Followed by the sounds of groans.

She smiled, walking over to Jonathan telling him about what Dustin had said. Laughing, “well. He isn’t wrong.”

* * *

 

Once at his house she kissed him urgently, taking off her clothes for him.   
She wanted to She how grateful she was to have him. Jonathan was her world.

They started out slow like usual, hands everywhere and kisses too. His mouth was urgent, and hot. She needed him, now.

She sat him down on his bed, she liked to be on top. Jonathan knew this, and he liked it. She took charge, and it made their sex life fun and spontaneous.

She was straddling his lap, he could feel how wet she was as she rocked her hips on his thigh, her hands were intertwined in his hair pulling him as close to her as possible. Jonathan had one arm wrapped around the small of her back, his other was busy teasing her nipple.

She was tempted to have him inside of her, with out a condom. She wanted to feel him in her, feeling him cum inside of her is always amazing. But she decided to stand up, finding a condom in his side table.

She moved back over him after helping out the condom on. She straddled his hip, reached down to grab him, helping guide him in her hand and sunk on him, fucking him slowly into the night. This was urgent, this was not a normal fast fuck; just trying to get each other off for the fun of it. This was Nancy showing Jonathan her love for him.

His hands were on her ass now, helping move her on his throbbing cock.  “ _Shit_ Baby…” he bucked his hips, “Nancy, I love you so much.”

“I love you too Jonathan…” her breath was hot in his ear, “you make feel so good when you fill me up.” Nancy arched her back into him, and he took this opportunity to take one of her nipples into his mouth. She held his head there as she rocked her hips faster, meeting his thrusts. They did fit together so perfectly it almost did not make any sense. He suddenly flipped them over, she whined when he slipped out of her. 

“Shh..” He laughed, pushing himself back in her, “I’m right here. I’m not leaving you.”

” _F-fuck Jonathan_.” Nancy panted his name, clawing down his back, opening her eyes to meet his as he leaned down to give her a kiss on the mouth as he made love to her. “You feel so good, so good. Don’t stop.”

His mouth was on her neck sucking and nipping at it, when he felt her cum around him . She moaned his name, her fingers dig into his back. 

He came shortly after into the condom, groaning and grunting as they rode out their orgasms together. 

* * *

 

Nancy rest her head on his bare chest drawing lazy circles around his left nipple with her finger. “Thank you for helping me. And thank you for loving me.”

“I’m always here for you. Barb was special to you, I only wish I knew her better.”

“She would have loved you.” Nancy smiled as he traced fingers eights on her back, “I’m sure you would have liked her too. She was sweet.” She was sudden by the fact her boyfriend did not really know such an amazing person in her life. “You would have been friends I’m sure of it.”

He kissed the top of her head, “should I be getting you home soon? Will your dad flip if you’re not home in the morning?”

She shook her head no, “no. He won’t even remember or notice. Mike also will tell him I woke up early to come here.”

“Your mom?”

She laughed, “I’m pretty sure my mother is all for us fucking. As weird as it seems. She wants me to be happy, she trusts me. She took me to get started on the pill, and bought that large box of condoms too. My mom is weird in who she shows her love.”

“We used that box in less than a month.” He laughed. “We’re like rabbits.”

“Mm. Yeah, that’s okay.” She shrugged. “Thank you again for pulling me out of the dark.”

“I love you.” Jonathan said with a yawn. “We help each other out.” She smiled placing her chin in the crook of his neck. Just where she belonged.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been missing my friend all day. He passed recently, and today was hard. So I needed to write. This helped me a lot.   
> I was not aiming to write smut, it just happened. And I’m not that sorry ! Let me know what you think.


End file.
